


The Psychology Of Sex. The Evolution Of A Doctor.

by SnappyJenkins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyJenkins/pseuds/SnappyJenkins
Summary: Spencer Reid meets and works with the reader, a Psych Nurse friend of David Rossi's, on a case.After getting to know each other and meeting for a date, it becomes clear that Spencer has issues with intimacy.The reader helps Spencer to address these issues, and to finally banish the memories of his past.





	1. Someone On His Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeaganM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeaganM/gifts).



_“She’s our best bet, in my opinion. She has vast experience and a wealth of knowledge, despite not being a dinosaur – like I or... some of our other colleagues around this table.” Rossi winked._

_“Hey! Speak for yourself, Grandfather!” Lewis mockingly protested by pointing her pen at him._

_“I merely say so for effect, Bella.” Rossi shook his head and held his hands up in surrender, before continuing. “(Y/N) might only be 28, but she knows this type of victim pool: how they seek each other out, how their minds work, and what it takes for them to trust. I’ve seen her work with these types of guys who are in distress, and they trust her.”_

_“If our UnSub is targeting those who are homeless and, more specifically, those suffering from PTSD – then we’ll need all the help we can get in order to get our message over to these guys, to be vigilant.” JJ chimed in._

_“Yeah, and we’ll need someone who has a good rapport with these men already, and someone who is on our side. A go-between who can help us all work together.” Alvez agreed._

_“Fresh eyes could help.” Reid said quietly, almost as an afterthought to back up his friends.  
_

_They all turned to Prentiss, who nodded her head slightly in agreement, pondering. “Alright, let’s bring her in.” She said after a small pause. “Hopefully she’ll be exactly what we need to break this case wide open.”_

 

That was three months ago. Until the team had brought in (Y/N), they’d been drawing a blank on theories and missing a huge chunk of their profile – because they didn’t have the trust of the victims who were being targeted. 

The team had been impressed with her approach. She was unassuming and quiet, and Prentiss had her doubts at first, which was obvious; as it was usually them who were called in for help – not them asking other people for assistance themselves.

But they soon realized that she had excellent qualities that were highlighted by her apparent reserved presentation. It made her more approachable, and non-threatening, to those who struggled to reach out and ask for help with their PTSD.

Prentiss had paired (Y/N) with Reid, suggesting that – out of the male members of the team – he was the one who was least likely to be seen as an ‘alpha male’ and domineering, therefore making him more trust worthy. 

Reid and (Y/N) had worked well together, and complemented each other, as a partnership should. He held the knowledgeable statistics and facts of how PTSD sufferers were more likely to respond, and (Y/N) was able to transfer that knowledge into real-life skills, when addressing possible victims. Brains and streetwise expertise coming together to work in perfect harmony. 

It had helped that (Y/N) was kind and easy to get along with, not to mention – beautiful. Reid often wondered what lead a woman like (Y/N), to choose such a path to follow. She seemed almost too charitable to work with such tragedy. She intrigued him, which was rare.

So, just under three months ago – not long after they’d closed the case – and caught the UnSub, Reid became almost ecstatic when she’d handed him her card with her number on. _“Maybe we can bounce ideas off each other, sometime?”_ She’d said.

Reid didn’t really know what to do with such a possession, despite nodding emphatically, his face holding a broad grin when he took the card from her. He’d tucked it away in his wallet, now and again bringing it out to stare at in his down time. 

He could not explain then, therefore, how he’d now found himself to be stood outside of a small Italian restaurant near the FBI HQ in Quantico – waiting for said girl to turn up.  


He could not explain whether it was an impulsive phone call, that he’d made to her that morning – or whether it was momentary madness that drove him.

He could not explain whether he had invited her to dinner, because he did indeed need her insight for a paper he was wanting to write; or whether it was because he actually wanted to ask her out on a date. 

And he definitely could not put into words the nauseating feeling that was flowing around his body right now. Why was he bothering to put himself through all of this? Yes she was nice, but that had been when they were working together. 

Now, she has no reason to carry on being gracious and considerate – the case was over. 

Shaking his head, Reid had to remind himself that there were members of the opposite sex out there that were worth making an effort for – he worked with some of them for goodness sake. 

Not all women deem men failures if they happen to be slightly weird, and he knew that. Maybe she was one of the understanding ones.

Reid was shaken from his trance-like state when she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to spin around quickly and take her in with a wide-eyed stare.  


“Nice to see you again, Doctor Reid.” She beamed at him.

“(Y/N), hi! You too. How-how have you been?”

“Oh, you know. Overworked and underpaid, but people like us make the world go ‘round, right?” She giggled as he handed her a single yellow sunflower. “Oh, my favorite! Doctor Reid, you shouldn’t have. Thank you!”

He knew they were her favorite, she’d only had to tell him the once. Reid looked to the floor and blushed slightly, offering out his arm for her to take as they walked into the restaurant. “Please, call me Spencer.” He said quietly.

 

They had a lovely meal, and had each found that the conversation flowed easily. Bouncing backwards and forwards from asking questions about each other, and their lives, to questions about their respected occupations. 

There are things that are better left unsaid, though however, as Reid had often noted when meeting someone new. There were things that even JJ and Prentiss themselves would be horrified to discover about him, should they ever to be told. 

But people don’t divulge serious past experiences, and that sort of information so haphazardly whilst going through life – and this he knew, which made him feel marginally better. Like he wasn’t lying to her, so barefaced.

And surely, there would be things that she had left out, when talking about what has gone before. 

“So... was this a date?” She inquired as he shoved his hands in his pockets, standing awkwardly outside her apartment building. 

He could feel that heat rising in his cheeks. “Did you want this to have been a date?” He smirked.

“You can’t answer a question with a question, Spencer! And you promised that you wouldn’t profile me!” (Y/N) folded her arms across her body, feigning annoyance in jest.

“I haven’t done. So I’ve kept my promise.” He breathed softly, as she took a step closer to him, finding himself now just a few mere inches from his face. _Hello, anxiety._ Reid slightly panicked internally.

(Y/N) could smell his cologne, the scent of the one whiskey he’d had before they’d left the restaurant and something else, that she could not place. She’d decided though, that it was a fragrance which was unequivocally Spencer Reid, and that she’d remember it – just in case this was the last time that she’d see him.

“Would you like to come up?” She asked, her eyes lingering on his luscious lips. She longed to kiss them. “I have coffee.” (Y/N) stated, as if trying to persuade him.

“I like coffee.” Reid replied, his breath catching as if he was in shock at his brain’s inability to make letters form words.

“Come on then, Doctor Reid.” (Y/N) smirked seductively, taking one of his hands in hers and leading him inside the building.

 

There wasn’t time for coffee. 

There wasn’t even much time for words, as (Y/N) had decided she wanted his lips on hers. 

As soon as she pulled Reid into her apartment and closed the door, she gently leaned towards him and kissed him, slowly at first until she found herself getting carried away, deepening the kiss and forcing her tongue in his mouth, which he seemed to gladly accept.

He took hold the sides of her face with his hands, partly in the passionate heat of the moment, and partly trying to slow her down. His internal panic mode returning again. 

Were they going too fast?


	2. Stick Or Twist?

“Come on.” She breathed, taking one of his hands and leading him towards her bedroom. 

(Y/N) took all of the strength she had not to rip off her dress and throw herself at Reid, not wanting to scare him. He seemed nervous. She opted to pull it vigorously over her head instead, connecting their lips again.

After a while, once she realized that he was not going to make any sort of move with her, she pushed Reid towards the bed, which he fell on top of, as she simultaneously fell on top of him. 

He found himself whimpering slightly as her frenzied attack on him continued, so she pulled away from him. “Are you okay?” She questioned, slightly out of breath.

Reid pursed his pink and kiss-swollen lips as he took in the sight of her, half naked, clad in nothing but her bra and panties – her heels she’d kicked off at the door. 

“I-It’s just...” He stuttered. “Can we, maybe... turn off the light?” His request came quietly and (Y/N) found herself raising her eyebrows.

Nonetheless, she nodded and obliged him. Returning to the bed to lie down next to him. This time he did move to kiss her, if somewhat unsure of himself as he did, but it was a start – she thought.

Surely he can’t have been that nervous? They were both adults, and he was older than her.

(Y/N) moved to undo his tie, taking it off and throwing it across the room. As she reached for the buttons on his shirt, he grabbed both of her wrists tightly, stopping her.

“Spencer?” 

“Don’t.” He stated gently, almost begging her.

“What’s wrong? I thought you liked me?” She whispered, trying desperately to fathom the outline of his face in the darkness of the room. (Y/N) went to shake off his hands, only for her to feel him grip onto her wrists, with an even more vice-like grip. “Spencer, you’re hurting me.” She gasped.

He released her and she felt him move to sit up. “I’m sorry. I do, I do like you. It’s just... it’s just...” He sighed in frustration, feeling himself being to shake with his building anxiety.

“All you have to do is say, if you don’t want to fuck me, Spencer. Just speak to me, I’m not an idiot, so please don’t treat me like one.” (Y/N) snapped, sitting up and moving to get off the bed and going to turn on the light.

“No, please!” Reid lunged forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down to the bed. Surprised at the sudden change in his behavior, (Y/N) yelped quietly. 

He flinched as the room was lit up again, shielding his face with his arms – as if the light filling the room was an explosion – and he was about to be burned by it’s fire. (Y/N)’s face softened at this, as she watched him go from covering his face, to him slowly wrapping his long arms around his thin body that was still fully clothed. He could look anywhere but at her.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, hanging his head in shame. 

(Y/N) lifted one of her hands to gently brush a lock of hair from his face, to behind his ear. Again, Reid flinched, almost as if he was anticipating that she was going to hit him. 

“Hey.” She said softly. “It’s just me.” She felt herself feeling saddened as she took in his shaking form. It wasn’t cold, so she deduced that he was shaking out of fear and anxiety. He was self-conscious. “Spencer, please talk to me. What’s so bad that it’s got you this way?”

She knew that she was still a new addition to his life, but they’d spent weeks working together when they had been on the case. They’d gotten quite comfortable with each other, or so she’d thought.

Reid sighed. “I... I do like you (Y/N). I like you a lot. There is nothing more I want to do right now than...” He took a shaky breath out, not feeling comfortable enough to say what he wanted to.

“What can I do to make you more comfortable?” She asked softly. “Anything you want, just tell me, Spencer. Sex is about both people enjoying each other. Just tell me.”

Reid winced at her words in embarrassment, before shaking his head negatively. 

(Y/N) wracked her brain, thinking of something she could do to make him feel more comfortable, and less self-conscious. She moved to take off her bra and panties quickly, moving under the bed covers and pulling them right up to her neck. 

She smiled, in understanding, at him when he finally met her gaze, sheepishly. “Come join me.” She whispered, before reaching over again to turn off the light. 

A few moments passed and (Y/N) was about to resign herself that tonight with Spencer Reid was just not going to happen. Until she felt him move slowly up the bed, sliding in fully clothed once he’d taken off his shoes.

(Y/N) rolled to lay on her side, then she shuffled towards him, taking one of his hands and placing it on her hip. He held it there, gently touching her skin, as if she were porcelain and could break at any moment. 

“You take the lead. If you want.” She spoke softly, not knowing the likelihood of him freaking out again, and what would be the trigger setting him off this time.

She felt him nod his head against the pillow before he softly connected their lips together again after what felt like an eternity, but had only been a few minutes of awkwardness – in reality.

Reid shifted slightly after a few moments, feeling her continue to lie dead still on the bed facing him, her only movements coming from her lips. He regained a little bit of confidence at this, so he slightly rolled to hover above her.

(Y/N) moaned slightly as his tongue entered her mouth, she let him lie on top of her, trying her best to be a still as possible and not to do anything that might make him uncomfortable. 

Slowly, Reid moved his most dominant hand down her body, touching her gently and respectfully before moving his hand to in between her legs. “Is this okay?” He asked. (Y/N) gradually separated her legs for him, in answer, making it easier for him to touch her. 

Reid began to slowly tease her center, with his long nimble fingers, sliding his index finger inside her every now and again. Her soft whimpers were the only sound filling the room, as she closed her eyes and tried not to think about how strange a situation she had found herself in – and the fact that he was still fully clothed. 

(Y/N) then felt two of Reid’s deft fingers began to pump expertly in and out of her, as he moved his thumb to touch her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Not wanting to scare him again, she grabbed at the bed sheets beneath her and held on for dear life, feeling her orgasm building. 

“Oh, Spencer!” She groaned in pleasure, bucking her hips gently back and forth into his hand. “Spencer, I’m, oh god Spencer, ah!” Gripping the sheets tightly and pulling on them, (Y/N) reached her peak, almost seeing stars behind her closed eyes. 

(Y/N) couldn’t understand it. She had just seen him freak out and behave as if he had the lowest self esteem of any man on earth, and yet – he just reduced her to a moaning, whimpering mess.

Reid slowed his fingers as he felt her gradually come down from her high, before removing them completely. “Do you still want to um...?” He mumbled, wiping his fingers on the bed covers.

“Yeah.” (Y/N) breathed forcefully, as if she was still gasping for air from her previous encounter. “Only if you want to though. It’s totally up to you.” She added, remembering how scared he was of baring himself to her, not half an hour before. “I’m on the pill, so...” She cut herself off, knowing he would probably become more embarrassed if she elaborated.

Reid unbuckled his belt, holding it out to fall to the floor, before eventually undoing the button and zipper on his trousers. (Y/N) felt a little more at ease now, thinking he was going to undress fully. 

He didn’t however, only slightly moving down his trousers and briefs. It was enough to free his throbbing erection and Reid lined himself up with her center before pushing gently inside her.

(Y/N) couldn’t help but feel that the whole thing was too calculated and clinical, it felt more like a followed procedure, rather than sex – an act that should be spontaneous and enjoyable. Nonetheless though, he filled her to the maximum as he pushed into her to the hilt.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened and she gasped at the sensation. Despite not being able to see a damn thing, she could tell that his shaft was large, more so than she had been used to before. Reid stilled his movements after he entered her, feeling her squeeze down on him tightly. “Are you okay?” He whispered.

“Yeah. It’s just been a while.” She explained to save him the trouble of feeling anymore self-conscious, doing her best not to whimper in his ear. “Can I hold onto you?” She asked, almost begging.

She felt him nod against the side of her head as he slowly began to thrust, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck gently. 

Reid thrust in and out of her agonizingly slowly, pushing all the way into her and hitting her sweet spot intermittently. It felt so good to be inside of her, he’d forgotten what it felt like to be inside someone so completely. 

(Y/N) felt herself stretching to accommodate his member as he filled her fully, subconsciously bucking her hips to meet his thrusts as she clung onto the back of his shirt, trying her best not to think about how hot he must be now, in his smart clothes.

If Reid had allowed this to continue with the light on, she would no doubt have seen the look of concentration and of carnal need etched onto his facial features, and he just couldn’t allow that to happen. It was bad enough that he hadn’t allowed her to look upon his scrawny and sinewy body.

Reid bit his bottom lip, trying his best to hold back moans of his own after hearing (Y/N)’s, and feeling her writhe in pleasure underneath him. He didn’t deserve pleasure, not after the way he’d treated her before. She deserved to feel good and that was all he’d allow himself to do.

It was difficult though, with how swollen and wet she felt around his shaft, retaining his soft grunts and holding back his orgasm was like torture – beads of sweat began to line his forehead at his efforts.

Finally, Reid felt her body convulse around his throbbing and swollen member, and she cried out his name in ecstasy. Never before had someone made love to her so slowly, and so carefully, it had almost drove her insane – until she finally reached her second climax. 

Reid’s movements became jerky and intermittent as he felt her body come down around him, slowly milking his shaft to draw his own orgasm forward. Reid clamped his eyes shut, desperate to cry out in utter euphoria, but not allowing himself to. His seed spilled into her, and Reid had to take deep breaths to try and compensate for not allowing himself to take pleasure in his climax.

As he pulled out of her, he felt the rise in his self-loathing as he realized that he'd actually enjoyed what had just happened, despite willing himself to take no pleasure from it. 

“Wow, Spencer. That was so intense.” (Y/N) breathed. Feeling him recoil as he lay down beside her, she backtracked. “No, I didn’t mean it as a bad thing, it was amazing. Nobody has ever put my needs before their own before.” 

“I’m- I’m glad it-it was okay, for you.” Reid stuttered, moving to pull up and secure his briefs and trousers around his waist. (Y/N) felt him push back the bed covers and sit up. “I should go.” He said quietly.

“Please don’t, Spencer. Stay tonight, please. I don’t want you to go.”

“Really?” His tone questioning in disbelief. How could she want him to stay? He was an embarrassment.

“Really.” (Y/N) confirmed. 

After a moment of contemplation, Reid lay back down and rested on the bed, closing his eyes eventually. (Y/N) waited until his breathing pattern had changed and she deduced that he was sleeping, before moving closer to him and placing an arm around him gently.

She sighed softly, her feelings conflicted. Reid had a massive problem with intimacy, that much was clear. So, what the hell was she supposed to do? 

She wondered if she should stick it out and work through it all with him, to make him more comfortable and less self-conscious. 

Or if she should run for the hills, immediately, when she woke up tomorrow morning.


	3. A Bold Decision

Reid and (Y/N) had been dating now for almost four months. After their first night of being intimate, (Y/N) had tried to bring up what had happened and give him reassurance that there was no need to be afraid of intimacy – especially not with her. But he had other ideas, it seemed and refused to address the subject with her. 

(Y/N) understood that they were still quite early on into their relationship, and that if there was anything troubling him – he was not about to give that trouble up so easily. Still, she tried to get to the bottom of his issues in the bedroom, trying on numerous occasions to bring it up subtly.

They were in a routine of staying in each others apartments on alternate nights, if Reid wasn’t away on a case. If a case looked likely, then they would make love the night before he was due to come away. If not, then they would sleep together as soon as he came home – depending on the time. 

It was always the same. Reid would insist on the room being devoid of light, and he would never undress fully. Recently, he had felt comfortable enough to strip down to his briefs and undershirt, which (Y/N) acknowledged was progress. 

The sex was nice, pleasurable. And it wasn’t like (Y/N) wasn’t getting what she needed. Reid fulfilled her every need in the bedroom. Albeit, sometimes he was slightly unsure of himself and fumbling. But he was eager to please her, and it seemed he wanted her to enjoy it, whenever they were together in that way.

(Y/N) wanted more, though. She wanted him to have confidence in what he was doing. Sometimes she wanted him to come home and bend her over the kitchen counter and fuck her hard from behind, whilst pulling her hair and telling her how sexy she looked in just her panties and bathrobe. She wanted to be able to look upon, and suck, his huge rock hard cock. Surely all men liked oral? Reid had never given her enough time to find out.

She wanted him to feel comfortable with her, and not feel like a terrified looking deer in the headlights. She knew he could be a confident person, she’d seen that when they had been out in the field working together. He had a way about him that had attracted her to him, he was gently spoken when addressing victims and their families – but he could also take down an UnSub if it was needed.

(Y/N) knew he had confidence enough to do all of these amazing things out on the job, she’d just wished he had confidence enough in himself to take charge and make a decision in their relationship. It didn’t necessarily have to be a decision about anything big either, just something!

 

It was difficult for Reid to explain to her though. And that was why he’d put off having the conversation that she wanted to have. He carried a lot of shame when it came to sex and being intimate – even about his body. Reid was ashamed of how he looked underneath his clothes, he wasn’t in shape like Morgan and Alvez were. He wasn’t anything nice to behold, he was thin and gangly, his limbs sometimes feeling like they were too long and didn’t belong to his body.

He was embarrassed about being so open and honest with another person, especially when it came to the topics of sex and pleasure. The truth was, Reid hadn’t really had a proper relationship with a woman. He’d had attention, sure. He’d had dates, of course.

This was different this time, somehow. (Y/N) had stuck around. She hadn’t called him after a few dates, or any nights they had spent together, with some excuse about why they couldn’t see each other anymore. She was willing to be with him, and she wasn’t ever angry with him if they had to cut short their time together, because he had been called away on a case. 

This was something he’d not come across before. (Y/N) was interested in him, everything about him. And it terrified him.

Reid was sat upright on his sofa, after having had a long day of paperwork to finish after their most recent case, his mis-matched sock covered feet were propped up on his coffee table and he held a large hard-backed book in his hands. He looked a bit more relaxed than usual, (Y/N) noted, from her position in the kitchen as she waited for the coffee machine to finish. 

She took in his appearance, despite being slightly disheveled, he was an absolute dream to look at and behold. He was innocent and pure. Vulnerable. She knew that this was how he must have been feeling recently with her, having only just divulged that he was slightly shocked that she was still interested in him after ‘all this time’. It had taken (Y/N) encouraging him to drink more than one whiskey the night before, before this information had come to light though, however.

Feeling bold, and making a decision (however rash), (Y/N) turned the machine off from the wall and walked over to Reid with conviction and a level-headedness, that was threatening to disappear at any moment. Her movement caught his attention, and he looked up from his book, with a look of uncertainty clouding his face as he took in her determined expression.

(Y/N) held out her hand for Reid to take hold of. He stared at this gesture, not having time to register a reason for her doing so, as she leaned forward and took the book from him, taking one of his hands and hauling him off of the sofa. 

“Um, (Y/N)? Is- is everything alright?” He asked, hearing the slight waver in his voice as she proceeded to drag him into his bedroom.  
(Y/N) turned back to him and made sure the door was closed, taking in his confused expression, that seemed to have a hint of worry behind it too. “It’s okay.” She tried to reassure him. “I’ve just missed you.” 

Reid looked unsure, but nodded, watching her intently as she began to strip off her clothes for him. He could feel his breathing speed up slightly, soon she was stood in front of him in nothing but her underwear. (Y/N) moved to him slowly, placing her hands on the buttons of his shirt. “Is this okay?” She asked. “You can leave on your undershirt again, I promise.” She added quickly, as she saw his hands moving, poised to stop her actions.

Slowly he nodded, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath in as he let her take off his shirt. (Y/N) pressed her lips to his and brought him in for a fiery kiss, which took Reid almost by surprise. He still had to get used to her wanting him so badly, after he’d been away, sometimes.

He was so taken by her actions, that he’d barely noticed his trousers were now down around his ankles. Internally, he began to panic as she pushed him towards the bed and he sat down. “(Y/N), can we, can we close the curtains?” He broke the kiss to breath at her.

She smirked at him slightly. “No. I want you to see this, Spencer. You might have a problem with me seeing you. But I don’t have a problem with you seeing me. It turns me on to know that you’re watching.” 

He was about to protest and try to get up off the bed, when was stopped by her reaching her hand inside his briefs to take hold of his half-hard member. Reid’s eyes widened and he took a shaky breath out as she looked upon his shaft, properly for the first time - he was now realizing. 

Putting two and two together, Reid was now aware of what she was about to do, catching sight of her as she dropped to her knees in front of him, and lowering her head towards his cock. “Oh no, (Y/N)! No, you don’t have to do tha-” He was cut off by the feeling of her taking him into her mouth.

Reid gasped at the sensation, of warm and wet surrounding his now-throbbing length. He began tensing his stomach muscles in vain, trying to stop himself from turning rock hard in her mouth – but it was too late, he whimpered softly and brought his hands up to cover his face.

(Y/N) watched him as he did this, releasing him from her mouth slowly and again taking him into her hand. “It’s okay baby.” She whispered as she pumped his length up and down. “You always make me feel good. I want to do something to make you feel good too.” Reid’s exhaling breaths were hard and fast, trying to subdue any pleasure he might have been feeling.

He’d always felt an in-explainable shame, when partners showed him any attention in bed. “It’s just I’ve never....” He gasped again as she licked the swollen tip of his engorged member. “Nobody has ever...” Another groan left his lips as she took him again into her mouth.

(Y/N) began to bob up and down his length, every now and then swirling her tongue around the tip and sucking slightly harder on it. She smirked around his girth as much as she could, as she heard his low, guttural moans of ecstasy.

After a while, (Y/N) slowed down her movements and plunged her head down all the way on his length, deep-throating him until she gagged audibly. “Oh my god, (Y/N).” Reid gasped. “Please, you have to stop.” He begged, as she repeated her actions again. He couldn't let her do this. It just wasn't right, he thought.

Obliging him, (Y/N) raised her head and released his cock, dirty sloppy sounds leaving her mouth as she did so, a string of saliva joining the tip of his cock and her lips. Reid shuddered at the sight of this, closing his eyes as an unbearable feeling of desire filled his mind. 

A desire she knew he was ashamed of. She looked at his vulnerable form in front of her. His fluffy hair was a flustered mess, his undershirt covering the thin frame of his torso, his briefs still in situe and his trousers around his ankles. Beautiful, she thought.

“Please let me make you feel good, Spence. It’s what I’m here for.” (Y/N) said softly. 

Opening his eyes, his hazel orbs connected with her own bright, beautiful ones. Seeing her waiting patiently for his say so, down on her knees and ready to please him – awoken something dark and lustful, deep inside of him. Tentatively, he reached for her hair, after taking a few deep breaths, lacing his fingers through it.

He guided her mouth back down to his painfully hard erection, and she continued her movements, stroking the base of his cock with her hands as she bobbed up and down again. (Y/N) made sure she moved her tongue, swirling around him as much as she could, creating more and more saliva around his shaft. 

Reid could not concentrate enough to hold a single thought, other than how wet and amazing her mouth felt around him, driving him almost insane. After a few moments of running his hands through her hair, he forgot himself and tightened his grip, forcing her further down around his member until he reached the back of her throat and she gagged again.

(Y/N) looked up at him, her lust filled gaze taking in an unfamiliar man behind Reid’s movements. Yes, Spencer Reid! – she thought.

Reid’s hips began to buck upwards and he held her down on his length, his tight grip on her hair unwavering. “Oh fuck!” He breathed at the sensation of it all; being in control and her humming around him as she was pleasing him. It was almost too much.

He guided her speed and met her mouth with forceful thrusts that he just could not control, not matter how hard he tried, feeling her saliva overflow from her mouth and drip down to the base of his cock, as she gagged and gasped for breath.

Through it all, he watched her, as he panted and whimpered in pleasure, whilst he used her to pleasure himself. Tears were now brimming from the corners of her eyes from the intensity of it all, causing her make-up to run slightly around her beautiful, pleading eyes. 

Reid could hold off his orgasm no longer at the sheer disheveled sight of her, which he was responsible for. He gave three final hard and deep thrusts to the back of her throat before pulling himself out of her mouth with force, hearing her moan and gasp deeply for breath was the final straw, as he pumped his cock wildly, spilling his hot seed all over her chin and bra-covered breasts.

When he came down from his high, he registered what had just happened. (Y/N) was catching her breath and composing herself, saliva and cum dripping from her mouth, down her chin, neck and breasts. Before she had chance to look up at him, Reid stood up from the bed and pushed past her, pulling up his trousers as he went.

(Y/N) went to stand up herself, as she noted his distressed movements, but stopped herself, wincing slightly as she heard the door to his bathroom slam and lock.


	4. Trust And Faith

“So basically, she’s just been on at me to give it a try, you know?”

“And you don’t want to?” Prentiss questioned.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just more like – why now? What would be the point?” JJ answered. “What do you think I should do, Spence?” 

The two women turned their attention to Reid, who was staring out of the window of the Jet, absentmindedly and not taking in their conversation.

“Reid!” Prentiss leaned across the table and poked him in the ribs to get his attention, he flinched dramatically. “Hey, what the hell is with you? You’ve been acting weird lately.”

“Yeah, more weird than usual! You’ve hardly spoke two words on this case, now you’re ignoring Prentiss and me?” JJ pressed.

Reid cleared his throat, looking down at his hands which were clasped together on lap. “I’m sorry, I just... no, you know what? I’m fine. It doesn’t matter.” He spoke begrudgingly.

“Did you and (Y/N) have a fight? You’ve not mentioned her at all these past couple of days.” JJ nodded at Prentiss and pointed her finger. “You know, I bet that’s what it is – he has been on his phone a lot less. What did you do lover boy, talk shop in bed?” She chuckled as Prentiss shook her head laughing.

“You guys suck sometimes, you know that?” Reid said bitterly, standing up and leaving the table to sit elsewhere – leaving the two women with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

 

Reid and (Y/N) _hadn’t exactly_ fallen out.

Rather, she’d had finally decided that she’d had enough of him and his weird antics – so she’d left. 

After the fiasco a few days previously, where he had ran to the bathroom and left her on the floor – he didn’t blame her really.

He’d locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out, ashamed of himself and what he had let himself do to her. (Y/N) was fine with it all and she was encouraging, reassuring him about how amazing it felt for him to finally let himself go and be comfortable with her.

He was comfortable with her, but he also couldn’t shake the feeling of shame that he harbored, when it came to opening up to his sexual partners. 

After a while, (Y/N) had given up when Reid didn’t do so much as to answer her through the door, so she'd left. 

_“I’m so sorry I made you feel awkward, Spencer. Really I am. I’m going to go now. Just...give me a text and let me know you’re okay, yeah?”_

He had text her. He’d apologized for his behavior and he’d begged for another chance. (Y/N) wasn’t too keen, however. She suggested that they have some time apart, so that he could try and get his head around his intimacy issues. 

He couldn’t do that alone, though. He’d drive himself mad. There was only one thing for it.

 

“Spencer!” She looked surprised to see him at her door.

“I know it’s late, and I’m really sorry (Y/N). I know I shouldn’t just turn up unannounced like this. I just had to see you.”

“It’s alright.” She beckoned him into her apartment and closed the door behind him. “Are you okay, what’s happened?” A concerned look in her eye as she addressed him.

“I had to see you.” He breathed. 

She raised her eyebrows at him and half chuckled. “Yeah, you said that already... do you want some coffee?” 

“No, I... I’m so sorry. For... what happened, for how I reacted. Everything! (Y/N) please, you need to know that I really like you, and I never meant for any of that to happen to other day, I was just so embarrassed and I-”

“Why?” She cut him off. He looked at her, almost in shock. “Why were you embarrassed? Because I sucked you off?”

“...no, I-“

“Because I saw your cock and you didn’t want me to?”

“No!” 

“Then why, Spencer?”

“Because I used you!” He blurted out, somewhat surprised at himself after the words had left his lips. “I used you.” He whispered as he bowed his head, ashamed of himself.

“You didn’t use me, Spencer. I wanted everything that happened the other day, to happen. I’ve been wanting it for months! How do you think it is for me, to be lying there naked in a pitch-black room, while you fuck me, still fully clothed?” 

Reid winced at her words. “Please don’t.” He pleaded softly. 

“Look, I like you, Spencer. I like you a lot. Hell, I’ve been gradually falling in love with you, for weeks now!” Reid snapped his eyes up to meet hers, them widening at her words. “Does that shock you? Well, it shouldn’t! You’re a great guy, Spencer. But I can’t...”

“You can’t what?” The look on his face braced for rejection once more and she turned her back to him.

“You won’t open up to me to tell me what it is you’re so afraid of. You don’t even trust me enough to show me your body, Spencer.” Turning back to him, he saw the tears threatening to brim from her eyes and his stomach dropped at the sight. “And I can’t be with somebody who doesn’t trust me, Spence.” (Y/N)’s voice caught slightly as she finally began to cry.

“(Y/N) please don’t cry.” He begged softly, taking her in his arms and holding her close to his chest. “I do trust you. I do, I just don’t trust myself. I am not the man you think I am, (Y/N). It scares me that you think that I am, and I just... I can’t live up to your expectations.”

“I don’t have any expectations, Spencer. But, however much you think you do, you don’t trust me. If you did, you’d tell me what the problem was. You’d trust that I would listen, and not ridicule you for it. And you’d allow me to help you, without any question as to why I wanted to.” (Y/N) freed herself from his embrace before continuing. “Until you can accept that you are worth the effort, and put faith in me – and our relationship, we’re going to have to stop seeing each other.” 

(Y/N) wiped her eyes and walked away from him into her kitchen, moving to make herself a drink. She’d expected him to withdraw and go into himself again, after her speech, and she started to panic that she had been too hard on him. She didn’t want to scare him, or pressure him.

But a relationships work both ways. And she felt that she had done her part. She was willing to support him, come what may. But she needed to know what she was up against.

 

“Her name was Alexa Lisbon.”


	5. Truth Will Out

(Y/N) spun around, not realizing that he now stood a few meters away from her in the kitchen, she hadn’t heard him follow her. She registered the look in Reid’s eyes, scared – but unwavering. 

After a few moments of waiting for him to continue, and realizing that he wasn’t going to, despite holding eye contact - (Y/N) decided to gently press for information.  
“She... was your girlfriend? This Alexa Lisbon?” (Y/N) questioned, a stab in the dark with what little information she had.

Reid shook his head, sighing through his nose and almost snorting cynically at the idea. 

(Y/N) took one of Reid’s hands and led him to her sofa, gesturing for him to sit down and sitting cross-legged and facing him, closely. She took hold of his hand tightly for reassurance. 

“What did she do to hurt you, Spencer?” (Y/N) asked gently, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

“She, um...” Reid began, shakily before stopping, coughing a little to clear his throat.”

“Take your time, sweetheart.” She smiled and nodded encouragingly as he looked into her eyes, somewhat unsure of himself. “It’s just you and me, Spence. You’re safe here, no-one can hurt you. I promise.”

Reid felt his eyes glossing over with tears of emotion at her kindness and support. Something he wasn’t at all used to in a significant other, and this she could tell. He looked down at her hand grasping his comfortingly. 

“I’ve um... I’ve been with other girls before, intimately. If you could call it that? But I, um...” Another self-conscious cough. “This is my first real, proper relationship. I never thought I’d have to sit down and have this conversation because... well, because, girls always get fed up of me – sooner or later.” 

Reid chuckled, unconvincingly. Seeing (Y/N)’s face remaining attentive and neutral, he continued.

“Alexa was in my school. We had a couple of classes together... she was really pretty. She um, asked one of her friend’s... Harper, to lure me to behind the field house after school, one day. Harper comes up to me in the library... and tells me that Alexa wants to meet me there. I uh... I should’ve known it was a trick, you know? So stupid. Alexa was the prettiest girl in school, easily. And I was, what? Almost 14? What the hell would an 18 year old high school senior want with a scrawny little child prodigy?”

“Spence.” (Y/N) shook her head gently. He wasn’t stupid, he was just a boy.

“So stupid.” Reid repeated. “I went... I went to meet Alexa there. But she wasn’t the only one there, you know? The entire football team were there too. They tied me to one of the goalposts after stripping me naked.”

(Y/N) closed her eyes and bowed her head at his admission, squeezing his hand again. 

“I can still see them all now. Pointing at me, laughing. So many kids just there... watching me, watching me beg and plead. Please stop. Please! Alexa, help me!” Reid’s breath caught in his throat and he felt the dam breaking, tears spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks. 

(Y/N)’s eyes flew open and she sat forward, taking him into her arms and holding onto him tightly as he sobbed, slowly swaying him side to side to try and comfort him. “Shhh, it’s okay.” She whispered. “I’ve got you, Spence. It’s okay.”

“Everyone was there (Y/N).” He sobbed. “What’s the matter, Einstein? Can’t you do the Math to get yourself out of this? Alexa doesn’t want you, freak! She wants a _real_ man!” Reid spat out, as he mimicked his bullies’ sneers from all those years ago.

(Y/N) shook her head in disbelief. “I’m so sorry, Spence.” She continued to hold him in silence, letting him get all of his emotions out.

After a while, his sobbing subsided and he took a shaky breath in. “My mom was having an episode, by the time I finally got home.” He said quietly. “She has schizophrenia.” He confirmed, by way of explanation. “My dad had left us by then, so he couldn’t help.” 

(Y/N) sighed. Reid had had it tough. No wonder he had intimacy issues, he’d been traumatized as a young man and he still harbored all of that shame, it seemed. He’d obviously never dealt with what had happened to him, all those years ago. He’d internalized his hurt and embarrassment, and was clearly psychologically scarred as a result.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Spencer. I’m sorry for all of the hurt those kids caused you, and the pain you’ve suffered since then because of that day. You should never have had to suffer through all this. Especially not on your own.” (Y/N) looked upon his shaking form, tucking a strand of his curly hair behind his ear.

He liked the way she did that. “At least now you know the truth.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put all of that on to you.”

“You haven’t put anything on to me, Spence. I’m so glad that you’ve confided in me. That you felt comfortable enough to.”

“I do trust you, (Y/N). I hope you know that now.” He sniffled.

“Of course, Spence.” She leaned in and kissed his lips softly, tasting his salty tears that had gathered at the corners of his mouth. “I love you.” She breathed.

Reid held her gaze, monitoring her face for tells that could disprove her declaration. Finding none, he took her hand and pulled her from the sofa, leading her to her bedroom.

“Spence, what..?” (Y/N) was cut off at the sight of Reid beginning to undress himself. “Babe, you don’t have to. If you’re not ready.”

“I am ready, (Y/N). I love you. I want to prove it to you.”

(Y/N) took in the sight of his now-naked torso. He was lean and slightly toned, despite his thin frame. Perfect, (Y/N) thought.  
Reid looked her in the eye and began to loosen his trousers, pushing them down his legs, taking his briefs down too and eventually stepping out of both of them.  
(Y/N) looked at his naked body in it’s entirety. “Spencer, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” She spoke softly. “You’re beautiful.”

Reid bowed his head, a slight self-consciousness returning at her compliment. Clearing his throat he muttered, “People usually call men ‘handsome’”. He noted.

“Yeah, they do. But ‘handsome’ isn’t nearly enough to describe how magnificent you are.” She walked towards him, catching his lips with hers in a fiery kiss.

After a few moments of kissing, Reid pulled away and looked at her, an unsure look clouding up his face again. (Y/N) looked around and grabbed her bathrobe, passing it to him to put on. He chuckled and blushed slightly as he took in the sight of him in her mirror. 

“Floral and purple suit you, Doctor Reid.” She winked. 

They sat together on the bed, for a while, cuddling and enjoying each others company.

“Spence?” (Y/N) broke the comfortable silence.

“Hmm?” He mumbled into her hair, by way of a reply. He kissed the top of her head lightly.

“What if we were to do something... to help you get past this whole... intimacy issue thing?” She closed her eyes at her not-so-subtle approach to the subject, assuming he would recoil.

“What do you mean?” A curious tone in his response.

“...well, we could do like a kind of therapy thing, to take away Alexa’s power over you. So that her, and your bullies, don’t affect your confidence anymore?” 

Spencer remained silent, so (Y/N) tried to elaborate.

“I mean, you’ve never had a chance to deal with what’s happened to you, before, you know? You’ve obviously never had counseling. And, I’m just thinking... maybe it could help? We could role-play the high school Alexa meeting the Doctor Spencer Reid of today. And you could show her all that you’ve become – despite what she, and all of those other kids, put you through.”

Reid chuckled in disbelief. “Really (Y/N)? I promised you from the start that I’d never profile you, but it’s alright for you to ‘psych 101’ me?” 

(Y/N) kissed the back of his hand and squeezed it. “Well, I am a psych nurse, it’s what I do best.”

“You specialize in PTSD.” He argued.

“Oh, and your trauma hasn’t caused you at least some form of PTSD?” She countered. “You were ashamed to show me your body, Spencer. That’s not okay! It could be really cathartic for you. You could finally get closure and make peace with it all.”

“Role-play, though? Do you think that would work?” 

“Well, we could try it? What was she, a cheerleader?” Reid nodded. “I could become her, in her crappy little cheerleader’s outfit... do my hair the same?” (Y/N) paused before suggesting the next proposal, approaching with caution. “...maybeeee, I could seduce you, and... you could show me who is the boss, now? Boast your title and dominance over ‘Alexa’?”

Reid swallowed hard. He’d never experimented in the bedroom, ever. As if it needed to be said! Of course he hasn’t. Hell, the blowjob (Y/N) gave him a few days ago was the first he’d ever received. 

Would he really be able to handle this?


	6. Taking Control

“I’m still not too sure about this (Y/N)... This whole thing is just making me feel really nervous.” Reid said worriedly, pacing his bedroom as he waited for her to emerge from the bathroom.

“So then you can call it off. At any time you want.” (Y/N) replied confidently, through the bathroom door. “What’s your favorite fruit?”

“Fruit? Wha-? Um, mango? I guess, I don’t really... I don’t really think about it. Why?”

“So ‘mango’ is our safeword. Whenever you get uncomfortable, to stop the role-play – you say ‘mango’. And I will too.”

Reid took a shaky breath in and exhaled slowly, in an attempt to calm his nerves. 

“You ready?” (Y/N) asked.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.” 

“Just remember that this is you and me, Spence – okay? You’re safe.”

“I know.” He replied softly.

(Y/N) opened the door to the bathroom to reveal herself, dressed in a cheerleaders outfit – her hair tied back from her face. Reid stood still, frozen and rooted to the spot as he took in the sight of her. She had obviously done her research, the colors of the outfit matched exactly that of what the cheerleaders – and Alexa used to wear back in high school. 

Reid’s breathing sped up as she moved towards him, more so from a repressed fear returning to haunt him, than anything else. He blinked rapidly and tried to steady himself as he swallowed hard, trying to remember that it was just (Y/N) – not Alexa.

“Well, hi there.” She whispered, now only a few steps away from him. “Don’t I know you?” 

Reid looked her in the eye, doing his best to stop his hands from shaking – clenching them closed in the process. “(Y/N), I can’t do this. I can’t.” He whimpered.  
“Say the word.” She spoke softly, which gave some slight reassurance.

After a while of staring in each others eyes in silence, Reid finally spoke. “We uh... we do know each other. I’m Spencer. Do you – do you remember me... Alexa?” He stammered, (Y/N) winked at him. _Well done, Spence. Keep going._

(Y/N) giggled, in character. “Little Spencer Reid! Wow, look at you. You’ve grown.”

Reid coughed to try and mask his self-consciousness. “I’m um... It’s Doctor Spencer Reid now, actually. I have 3 PHDs.” 

“Goodness.” She breathed. “Well, you always were smart. And look at you now... all handsome and distinguished.” Stepping more towards him now, so she was mere inches from his face. “You always did have a crush on me, didn’t you, Spencer Reid? Allll the way through school.”

“I told you, it’s Doctor Reid.” He said quietly, a bit more confident now. 

“Doctor Reid.” She murmured, her mouth coming up in a smirk, maybe this would work after all. “Would you like to kiss me, Doctor Reid?” 

“Yeah.” He choked out, somewhat strained before he registered her lips softly on his. 

“Would you like to touch me, Doctor Reid?”

Reid nodded, not trusting his voice anymore. She reached forward and grabbed his hands, placing them onto her chest, the outfit and her bra the only barriers between his hands and her skin. His breathing now labored due to feeling more and more turned on.

It wasn’t the fact that she was dressed up, which was turning him on. More so the fact that he felt the need to take control over her. He wanted revenge on ‘Alexa’, for all of those years of hurt and shame he had ever felt about himself, and his body. 

He wanted his way with her. His crush who had tortured him for years, who had laughed at his plight. He needed to show her what type of man he had become, he didn’t need her pity – or her belated affection. He wanted to make her feel as dirty and as used as he felt back then.

Reid had never really allowed himself to feel like this before, often feeling ashamed of his own sexual needs and desires. He now realized that it had all stemmed from that night, all those years ago. A night he now knew, and accepted, that he needed to get over.

Although ‘Alexa’ stood in front of him now, he knew he was safe with (Y/N) – and that he could trust her implicitly. So he threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him and devouring her lips forcefully. 

After a few moments, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, then bit at her bottom lip before pulling away to look into her eyes, an almost angry lust radiating from him.

“You always did want me, little Spencer Reid.” She taunted softly, a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

Reid took displeasure at her words, grabbing at her top and pulling it forcefully over her head, before taking command of her lips once more.  
She gasped softly as he roughly kissed his way down her neck to her chest, biting and sucking her nipples softly through the lace of her bra. 

Reid pushed her back towards his bed, watching her as she fell onto her back, bouncing from the force he’d used against her. He gradually crawled up and over her, like a lion about to devour his prey, lifting her bra up over her breasts, to expose them, as he did – but not removing it. 

Stopping to take in the sight of her, half bared for him, half still in cheerleader attire – and on his bed, was enough to make him hard – feeling his shaft begin to throb against the confinements of his trousers.

Reid lifted the edge of her skirt to her hips, revealing her panties – the flimsy material which he tore apart to expose her center. ‘Alexa’ gasped, in shock and anticipation as he pushed her legs apart firmly, and held them there, moving to settle between them. 

She then felt his mouth on her now-throbbing core, his lips sucking and his tongue flicking the most sensitive part of her sex. “Oh, fuck Doctor Reid!” She moaned, feeling him insert two of his long and agile fingers inside of her. 

He began to pump them in and out of her with a skill and confidence, that surprised even himself. “You like that, huh? You dirty girl.” He growled, grinding his hips into the bed to stimulate his swollen cock, giving him slight relief.

Her chest heaved heavily, as she gasped for breath, feeling her orgasm build. His tongue returning to work at her center with precision as his fingers curled to reach her sweet spot, making her moan and squirm in pleasure as she shamelessly ground her hips and bucked against his hand. 

Wailing his name as she came, he sucked hard on her sensitive core to tortuously prolong her pleasure. She lay spent and spread for him on the bed, trying desperately to catch her breath as he pulled away from her and hovered over her dominantly.

Reid unbuckled his belt, shuffling out of his trousers and briefs, before pressing the tip of his erection against her weeping and swollen entrance. “You think you can handle a _real man,_ Alexa?” He teased.

“I want you, Spencer.” She breathed.

“Beg for it, you little bitch.” He spat.

“Please, Spencer. Please Doctor Reid. I need your cock inside me.” 

Reid slammed his painfully impressive member inside of her, a loud moan emanating from the back of her throat at the sensation of him, giving her no time to adjust to accommodate his shaft.

He grabbed hold of her wrists and held her arms above her head, pinning her to the bed as he rammed himself into her with forceful and painful thrusts – all adding to the intense pleasure that he was now allowing himself to feel. She closed her eyes tightly as Reid continued thrusting into her at a relentless pace, a broken cry releasing itself from her lips.

“You love this big cock inside of you, don’t you, huh? You’re such a fucking whore, Alexa.” He groaned between thrusts. “Open your fucking eyes and look at me!”  
She obliged, flinging them open at his command and registering the venom behind his hazel stare. 

Pulling out of her suddenly, Reid took hold of her hips and flipped her over so she lay on her stomach. “Get on your knees.” He growled through gritted teeth, taking his member in his hand and pumping himself up and down a few times. 

‘Alexa’ did as she was told, slowly positioning herself at his command and taking a sharp breath in as he pulled her skirt up again, exposing her ass to him. He grabbed a handful of it forcefully, before bringing that hand back and slapping her harshly.

“Look at you.” He sneered. “On your knees for Doctor Spencer Reid, dripping wet.” Reid lined himself up against her again before burying himself inside her once more with an appreciative moan.

Plummeting roughly in and out of her once more, he spat: “You’re insignificant, Alexa. You’re nothing but a dirty slut. Say it!” 

“I’m a slut, Spencer! I’m an insignificant, dirty little slut!” She wailed, no longer able to ignore that feeling inside of her stomach as her second orgasm built.  
Feeling her walls contract around his shaft, he bit his lip and growled in pleasure, continuing his viscous assault on her. 

“That’s right, come for me, you bitch. Come all over my cock.”

“Ah, Spencer!” She shrieked as she came hard, convulsing around his length.

“Fuck, take it! Take my cum!” He breathed, delivering two more brutal thrusts before spilling his seed into her.

Reid collapsed on top of her as her knees buckled and she fell forward, they both lay still for a little while afterwards. 

 

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?” He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

“Yeah, Spence. I’m fine... Are you okay?” She looked up at him tentatively, seeing his beautiful eyes return soft and gentle once more, tears threatening to brim over from them.

Reid nodded. Leaning into her touch as rubbed his cheek with her thumb. “I feel so liberated.” He breathed. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

(Y/N) smiled brightly, tenderly kissing his lips. “Anytime, Spence. I think I like this dominant new you.” She smirked as he chuckled lightly. 

He thought that he definitely did too.

 

They both fell asleep, tangled up in each other and feeling a sense of relief.


End file.
